


Steel Warriors Semi-Finals – Match 1: Megan Fox vs Kate Upton

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [14]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Fight between Megan and Kate in the semi-finals.





	Steel Warriors Semi-Finals – Match 1: Megan Fox vs Kate Upton

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Semi-Finals – Match 1: Megan Fox vs Kate Upton**

The semi-finals have arrived and four warriors remain. Megan Fox and Kate Upton are the first two fighters who are going to decide who will conquer a spot in the finals. The gladiator pit will determine who has what it takes to compete for the title. The sandy circle is surrounded by steel poles with steel cables between them.

 

Megan Fox earned her place in the semi-finals by defeating Rosie Huntington-Whiteley in the first round and Margot Robbie in the second round. She utterly humiliated both her opponents and claimed their bra and panties as trophies. Megan has brought them both with her and they are hanging in her corner with name tags above them. She also has a name tag with Kate Upton hanging there. Megan is determined to claim Kate’s bra and panties as trophies.

 

Kate Upton has earned her spot in the semi-finals by taking out fan favorite Scarlett Johansson in the first round. Scarlett’s breasts were no match for Kate’s twins in the end and the Black Widow was smothered out of the tournament. Kat Dennings was convinced that her rack would beat Kate’s and for days she told everyone she wanted a titfight against Kate. In the arena she got what she wanted, but things didn’t go her way and Kate proved once again that she is a titfighting queen. Just like Scarlett, Kat also left the tournament by being smothered between Kate’s twins.

 

Kate has made clear several times that she wants to win a fight without using her greatest assets and in Megan Fox she should have an opponent who doesn’t want to titfight her. However with Megan in the arena you never know what will happen. She loves to dominate her opponents and humiliate them in their own game.

 

Both warriors step into the gladiator pit at the same time. Megan Fox is wearing her black bra and panties, while Kate Upton is wearing her iconic white bra and panties. Kate does seem happy that she is facing someone with a much smaller bosom than hers and wants to knockout Megan with her fists.

 

Megan is standing in her corner and is making sure that the trophies from her previous matches are hanging correctly. She moves to the tag with Kate’s name on it and turns around.

 

“Hey Kate after this fight your bra and panties will be hanging here.” Megan says with a wicked smile and making her intentions clear to Kate.

 

“I guess you can always try Megan, but I don’t think you are woman enough to handle me.” Kate sneers back at her rival.

 

The fight begins and the two warriors meet at the center. Megan throws the first jab and Kate dodges it. Another jab from Megan heads towards Kate’s head and once more the blonde dodges it. The next jab from Megan gets followed up by a kick towards Kate’s body. Kate dodges the jab, but moves straight into the path of Megan’s foot. Kate lets out a groan as Megan’s foot hits the side of her waist.

 

Kate can see Megan smirking at her and she comes at Megan with a right fist. The dark haired woman avoids her fist and launches an uppercut at her. Megan’s fist hits the underside of Kate’s chin and the blonde stumbles backwards. Megan follows her and launches a combination of fists into her stomach and chest next. This is the first time Kate is facing on opponent who is very aggressive and is trying to actually knock her out, instead of trying to smother her out.

 

Megan keeps working Kate’s body with solid body shots. It seems like the blonde has no plan what so ever, since Megan is dancing around her and hitting her over and over again. Kate’s attempts to hit Megan all fail and the only thing her fists are hitting is thin air. Megan’s haymaker just misses it’s mark and you can see the relief on Kate’s face that it didn’t connect with her.

 

“Something wrong Kate? I thought you wanted a real fight, but you aren’t doing anything. Maybe you should stick to titfighting and leave the real fighting to actual warriors.” Megan taunts her blonde rival.

 

Another uppercut from Megan hits Kate in her face and if she doesn’t respond soon, this fight will be over fast. Kate is forced to move closer to the edge and Megan keeps assaulting her with vicious punches. Kate feels the cold steel of one of the poles against her back and waits for Megan’s next punch. She moves her body to the side and instead of hitting Kate’s body, Megan’s fist slams against the steel pole. Megan lets out an ear deafening scream as her fist slams against the pole.

 

Megan trashes her hand wildly trying to shake off the pain and this gives Kate the chance to do something in return. Kate fires a powerful punch straight into Megan’s sternum and she forces her rival to back off. Kate launches a strong kick to Megan’s thigh and another groan escapes from her rival’s lips. Megan raises her arms when she sees Kate’s fist heading towards her head, but she is too late and it crashes into her cheek. Megan’s head snaps to the side and Kate comes at her with a flying knee. Kate’s knee buries itself into Megan’s abdomen and the dark haired woman bends forward gasping for air.

 

Kate’s elbow wrecks the side of Megan’s face, causing Megan to stumble backwards. Kate wants to follow up with a knockout haymaker, but Megan dodges it. Megan quickly sends a jab at Kate’s head and the blonde has no answer to it. Megan’s fist explodes on the chin. Kate screams in pain and another blow quickly follows. This time Megan uses her knee on Kate’s thigh. Megan throws her arms around Kate’s head and pulls the blonde towards her. She sends another knee at Kate and hits Kate right in the groin.

 

Kate yells out in pain and wants to protect her sore pussy. Megan launches another knee at her groin before she can protect it. Kate drops to her knees and covers her cunt with her hands. As she looks up, she sees Megan smiling at her with a wide grin. Megan grabs her hair with her left hand and forces Kate to look up at her.

 

“Enjoying your first real fight?” Megan laughs at her blonde rival.

 

“Fuck you!” Kate screams in agony.

 

“Even Maggot put up more of a fight than you.” Megan taunts her opponent.

 

Kate wants to yell something at Megan, but before she can open her mouth, Megan’s fist slams into her face. Blood splatters onto the sand next to Kate and blood begins to run from Kate’s mouth corners.

 

“All you blonde bimbos think you can fight, but in reality you are just good for one thing.” Megan grabs Kate’s bra with her right hand and with a strong tug, she rips the bra from Kate’s body.

 

Kate’s boobs flop free and Megan’s fans begin to cheer. Megan gives Kate’s boobs a few hard slaps with her right hand.

 

“You blonde bimbos are only good for flashing your boobs and getting fucked.” Megan slaps Kate’s breasts again with the palm of her hand.

 

Kate is groaning in pain and is furious at Megan. She stops cupping her sore pussy and decides that Megan could use a dose of her own medicine. Kate slams her right fist up between Megan’s legs. Megan stops laughing and begins to scream in pain. Kate’s fist explodes into her pussy and she crumbles to her knees. Kate rises to her feet and tears off Megan’s bra. She grabs both of Megan’s nipples, pulling them up and twisting them. Megan is screaming in agony as Kate tortures her nipples.

 

“Not so funny anymore Megan?” Kate sneers at her rival.

 

Megan moves her hands up and grabs Kate’s wrists. Kate in response pulls Megan’s breasts up further, stretching them out and she continues to twist her nipples.

 

“Awww… does it hurt Foxie?” Kate is the one laughing now.

 

“You fucking bitch!” Megan screams with tears in her eyes.

 

“Behave and I might end this fight.” Kate continues to laugh as she stretches Megan’s breasts.

 

Megan releases Kate’s wrists and digs her nails into Kate’s ass instead. Kate yelps in pain and tugs even harder on Megan’s nipples. Both of the screaming in pain and Megan is desperately trying to force Kate to release her nipples. Megan starts clawing away at Kate’s ass and the blonde is in agonizing pain. Kate however endures and keeps twisting Megan’s nipples. Tears begin to stream down Megan’s cheeks and for the first time in this tournament, she is the one getting humiliated.

 

Megan can’t believe that Kate hasn’t released her nipples yet and hopes that maybe her next move will force Kate to release her. Kate feels Megan’s fingers slithering up her ass and suddenly her panties get yanked down. Megan trails her nails across Kate’s ass until they reach Kate’s naked pussy. Megan grabs hold of Kate’s pussy and digs her nails in deep. Kate screams loudly as Megan applies a painful crotch claw. Megan pulls her hand down while keeping her nails sunken into the soft flesh surrounding Kate’s cunt.

 

The blonde releases Megan’s nipples and grabs Megan’s wrist with both hands. Megan lets out a sigh of relief now that her boobs are back in their normal place. She can’t hold the crotch claw for long and has to release Kate’s pussy from her grasp.

 

“You fucking whore!” Kate yells with tears in her eyes.

 

The two fighters are both standing once more and Kate kicks away her panties. Megan follows Kate’s panties with her eyes, since she plans on picking them up after she has beaten this bitchy blonde. The two charge each other and grab each other’s hair. Megan has her left hand entangled in Kate’s long blonde hair and with her right fist she pumps into Kate’s stomach.

 

Kate has her left hand entangled in Megan’s hair and with her right fist she is delivering hard body blows. The two seems to want to see who can hold out the longest as they don’t care about defending themselves at all. Kate’s punches are hitting Megan hard and the dark haired woman did not think Kate would be such a powerhouse. Blow after blow is rocking her body and she can feel her own punches getting weaker.

 

Kate can hear Megan’s moans and groans becoming much louder and she can feel herself winning their battle. Kate starts hitting Megan less frequent, but every punch hits much harder. Megan’s feet are being lifted from the sand from time to time when she jumps due to the impact of Kate’s fist.

 

Knowing that she is fighting a losing battle, Megan changes her target to the two twins that are hanging freely. Megan punches Kate right between her boobs and Kate seizes her assault on Megan’s body. Two more rapid blows from Megan’s fist hit her double-Ds and Kate lets out a loud cry. Megan musters her strength and starts bashing Kate’s twins. Blow after blow sends them swinging and Megan starts tugging Kate’s head down. With a mighty blow she sends Kate’s right boob into Kate’s face.

 

The crowd goes wild when they see Megan slamming Kate’s boobs into her own face. The face Kate is making is priceless and will surely been seen all across social media in the coming days. Kate’s fans are all holding their breaths as things are turning around for their heroine.

 

Megan once again shows how vicious she can be and regains control of the fight. Kate’s screams are being muffled by her own boobs, who keep swinging into her face. Megan feels empowered by watching the blonde’s greatest assets turning against her.

 

“Seems they are good for something else as well Kate.”  Megan says with a smirk on her face again.

 

“Why… you… bitch!” Kate mumbles while getting slapped in the face by her own breasts.

 

Megan suddenly stops punishing Kate’s breasts as water drops down on her body. Kate feels it as well and they both look up. The sprinkler system above the pit has been turned on and water pours down on them. The sand beneath their feet slowly turns into mud. Kate is the first to focus back on the battle and wraps her arms around Megan’s waist. She lifts her rival from the sand and charges her into the steel cables behind her. Megan groans in pain and slams her elbow down into Kate’s back. Kate releases Megan and the two start exchanging blows.

 

Kate is able to dish out more blows with her opponent against the cables. Megan knows where this is going and tries to move away, but Kate keeps her trapped against the cables. Kate fires a flurry of blows against Megan’s breasts. Kate is keen on taking revenge on the dirty fighter that Megan is. Megan cries can be heard all across the arena, as blow after blow from Kate hits her delicate flesh.

 

The water is running down their bodies and hair is getting stuck to their faces. The two keep swinging their fists at one another. The sight of these two warriors in the artificial rain is a wondrous sight to behold. Megan hits Kate’s torso a few times and Kate continues to focus her attention on Megan’s boobs. With a hard blow against Megan’s sternum she forces her rival further into the steel cables. Kate can feel her victory getting closer and continues to hit Megan with her powerbombs.

 

Megan tries to retaliate with some punches of her own. She hits Kate’s body several times and even gets a hook into Kate’s face. She hopes that the blow to Kate’s face might turn things around and she tries to follow up with a haymaker. Kate however ducks and as Megan’s body hovers above hers, she lifts Megan up into the air. She holds Megan up for a moment, before slamming her down into the mud.

 

Megan lands with a loud cry in the mud and sees Kate hanging in the air. Megan quickly rolls away and Kate crashes into the mud with her knees. Kate lets out a yelp and tries to grab Megan, but her rival is too far away. Megan and Kate are both sitting on their knees as they face each other.

 

“You really think you can take me on in a mud wrestling competition Megan?” Kate says confidently given her clear weight advantage.

 

“Less talking more fighting bitch!” Megan yells while moving closer to Kate.

 

“And you say blondes a dumb.” Kate smiles at Megan and advances towards her rival.

 

Kate and Megan grab each other’s arms and begins to wrestle. Kate has no trouble getting the upper hand in their clinch. She has no trouble swaying Megan’s body and the dark haired woman has trouble maintaining her balance. Megan digs her nails into Kate’s arms and Kate immediately does the same to Megan. They aren’t just doing it to hurt each other, but also to get more grip on their opponent. The mud is making it difficult to hold on.

 

Kate almost has Megan thrown off balance, but Megan releases her hold on Kate and uses her arms to maintain her balance. Megan knows that going head on against Kate will result in a crushing defeat. Megan trashes her arms and manages to escape from Kate’s grasp. Megan uses the mud to slide passed Kate and she jumps onto Kate’s back. Megan wraps her arms around Kate’s neck and attempts to  choke her opponent out.

 

Kate banters through the mud with Megan on her back. She tries to pull Megan’s arms away from her neck, but her hands keep sliding away because of the mud and water that is still falling down on them. Fortunately Megan can’t really tighten her arms around her neck, because of the same reason. Kate throws her right arm backwards and tries to get a hold of Megan’s hair. After some searching she finally manages to grab a pair of strands from the front of Megan’s head. Kate pulls hard on it and Megan’s head is forced next to her own. The two start screaming and yelling at each other, hoping that the other will let go first.

 

Megan moves her arms a bit and forces Kate to look up. The water falls down onto Kate’s face and into her open mouth. Megan watches the water run through her hair and drip onto Kate’s thighs. She also notices the water running down Kate’s cleavage and the sight turns her on.

 

Kate is still trying to throw Megan of her back, but it seems nearly impossible especially now that Megan has her legs wrapped around her. Instead of continuing this futile struggle, Kate lets herself fall backwards on top of Megan. Kate hears Megan grunt into her ear, as her back clashes with the mud. Megan keeps her hold on Kate’s neck and her legs wrapped around Kate’s waist. The blonde tries to free herself from Megan’s legs, but Kate is surprised by how strong Megan’s legs are. Kate changes her tactics from defending to attack and slams her elbows into Megan’s body. Megan is groaning behind her and she can feel Megan’s grasp loosening.

 

Megan yelps in pain as Kate’s elbow crashes into her side and she loses her grip on Kate’s neck. Within a second Kate rolls over on top of Megan and the two warriors are now face to face. Megan feels her breasts being squashed against her chest by the weight of Kate’s boobs. Megan is moaning and groaning and Kate attempts to pin down her wrists. Megan keeps moving her arms and Kate just can’t get a hold on them. Kate tries to move her body up next, but Megan’s legs are blocking her.

 

Megan can see the frustration on Kate’s face. She knows Kate is in control, but Kate doesn’t know how to use it. Kate’s instinct tells her to go for the breast smother, but Megan prevents her from executing it. As soon as Kate slips up and misses Megan’s hand, the dark haired woman grabs the back of Kate’s head and pulls her in. Megan delivers a vicious headbutt against the blonde. Megan’s forehead crashes against Kate’s nose and the blonde is seeing stars. Megan rolls them both over and quickly rises to her feet.

 

She rolls Kate onto her stomach and slams the blonde’s face into the mud repeatedly. Kate’s face gets covered in mud and she has to keep her eyes closed to not get blinded by the mud. Megan stops bashing her face in the mud and Kate’s head feels dizzy as hell. As she looks up the arena is spinning in front of her. She feels Megan’s arms wrapping around her legs. Before Kate realizes what is happening Megan drops her ass on the back of her head.

 

Megan is sitting on Kate’s head and is bending the blonde’s back into a C-shape. Kate is moaning and groaning, since she isn’t fully conscious yet. A sudden spike of pain in her back, sends Kate’s mind back to the fight. Kate suddenly finds herself trapped in Megan’s Boston crab. Kate screams in pain as Megan increases the agonizing pain in her back.

 

Megan notices that Kate is finally back into the fight with her head. “Sucks that you are not allowed to submit. I bet you would love to scream your submission by now.” Megan laughs loudly while bending Kate’s back even further.

 

Kate can only groan and moan as Megan mocks her. She already has a hard time breathing and has no energy to spare to make snarky comments. Kate feels that Megan stops tugging on her legs and is keeping her in place. Kate’s legs get spread by Megan and Kate knows why in an instant. Water falls down onto her naked pussy, Megan has positioned her underneath a stream of water. Kate’s moans become more frequent than her groans.

 

“Fucking slut… you are loving this aren’t you?” Megan teases her rival.

 

Megan forces Kate’s legs further apart and watches the water fall onto and into Kate’s pussy. Megan bounces her ass on top of Kate’s head forcing her rival’s face deeper into the mud.

 

“Wow Kate so you are so damn wet from getting your ass kicked. What a bunch of naughty sluts in this tournament. I bet you all joined so you could feel my body. So this must be heaven for you, my firm and beautiful ass on your head or do you want me to actually sit on your face instead?” Megan chuckles while slowly sliding one hand down Kate’s inner thigh.

 

“Oh yes I bet you wish my ass was on your mouth so you could please your goddess.” Megan’s hand has reached Kate’s pussy and she gives it a playful slap.

 

“I am going to lift my ass off your head for a second and you are going to tell me what you are. Do you understand bitch?” Megan hears Kate mumble something in the mud.

 

Megan lifts her ass off Kate’s head and Kate instantly gasps for air. Megan waits for Kate to do as told, but all Kate does is take deep breaths of air. Megan slaps Kate’s cunt again to encourage her rival to tell her she is a slut.

 

“Come on Kate… this was not the deal. Now tell everyone what you are and what you want.” Megan says with a firm tone while bending Kate’s back further.

 

“I am slut oké. I am a total slut. I am your blonde bimbo and I want your divine ass on my face!!!” Kate yells in pain.

 

“Now please… please…” Kate begs Megan.

 

“Please what?” Megan asks with a wicked smile.

 

“Please… please let me go. I submit… I can’t take it anymore.” Kate begs in agonizing pain.

 

“If I remember correctly and I do… you can’t submit bitch!” Megan increases the pressure on Kate’s back.

 

“Please… please… please let me pleasure you Megan!” Kate begs with great shame.

 

“Oh my… you want to pleasure me with your tongue Kate?”

 

“Yes… yes please let me pleasure you with my tongue.” Kate begs once more.

 

“What a dirty… dirty little slut... but what would you do with your tongue?” Megan slaps Kate’s pussy again.

 

Those who are able to see Kate’s face can see the humiliation on it. The blonde is crying in pain and shame, as Megan toys with her mentally and physically. Kate doesn’t want to say it, but she knows it’s the only way she is getting out of Megan’s Boston crab.

 

“I… I… I want to… lick your pussy with my tongue…” Kate practically whispers.

 

“I don’t think I heard that or anyone else Kate.”

 

“I want to lick your pussy!” Kate says much louder this time.

 

“And?”

 

Kate can’t believe that Megan wants her to say the other thing and wants to refuse to say it. Megan bends her back further and Kate screams out in pain.

 

“Fine! Just stop! I will lick your ass with my tongue! I will lick your pussy and ass until you cum!” Kate once more begs Megan.

 

Megan drops her ass back on Kate’s head and buries the blonde’s face into the mud. She gently releases Kate’s legs and they fall down into the mud. Megan kneels beside the blonde and turns her over. A part of Kate still wants to fight and move away, but her body isn’t responding. Megan smiles at her and throws one leg over her head. Kate is looking at Megan’s body and she sees Megan has her hands in a cup shape. After a few seconds Megan lowers her hands towards her face and lets the water she gathered splash in her face.

 

“Got to clean that dirty slut face of you first. Not going to sit on something that filthy.” Megan explains her action to Kate.

 

After wiping away most of the mud from Kate’s face, Megan lowers herself onto the blonde’s face. Megan makes sure her pussy is on Kate’s mouth and nose. With both hands she grabs the blonde locks of her rival and pulls her deep into her crotch.

 

“I just love how you blondes can’t get enough of my pussy. First Margot couldn’t resist the urge to lick my holiness and now Kate fucking Upton is licking my pussy!” Megan shouts at the crowd.

 

Kate however doesn’t even have time to actually lick Megan’s pussy, since her panties are still covering it and she is desperately trying to catch a breath of air. Too make things worse for her, Megan begins to slowly grind her crotch into her face.

 

“That’s it Kate… use that slutty tongue!” Megan loudly moans as she grinds her pussy into Kate’s face.

 

Kate is struggling to breathe and her eyelids begin to shut. Megan notices the lack of resistance from Kate and knows that the blonde is about to pass out. That doesn’t mean Megan is going to stop just yet and she keeps riding the blonde’s face. Kate’s body spasms a few times before going limb and Megan knows that her rival is finally knocked out.

 

“Oh shit I am so damn close Kate!” Megan moans loudly.

 

Everyone in the crowd chants Megan’s name and want her to climax on the blonde’s face. Just before she actually cums, Megan stops grinding her pussy on Kate’s face. Megan releases Kate’s head and it falls down in the mud below.

 

“I am sorry my fans, but Kate will have to do all the work before I cum on her pretty face. She is going to worship me in the showers, but fear not I will make sure it gets recorded.” Megan says while walking through the pit.

 

“There they are!” Megan screams like a high school cheerleader.

 

Megan picks up Kate’s bra and panties and walks to her side of the pit with them. She hangs them below Kate’s name tag and claps her hands while moving one foot from the mud and lifting it up backwards.

 

“Two more trophies for my collection. Only one more pair to go.”

 

Megan walks back to Kate and grabs the unconscious blonde by the hair. She drags Kate through the mud to her side. She picks up the blonde just before she leaves the pit and throws her over her shoulder.

 

“Damn this bitch is fucking heavy. It must be those two things hanging in the front that give her so much weight.”

 

Megan steps out of the gladiator pit and looks up at her fans.

 

“Time to claim my prize!” Megan shouts and her fans go wild.

 

Winner by KO pussy smother Megan Fox.

 


End file.
